


love me at ungodly hour

by aedays



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits AU, i have a lot of feelings and i projected it all into these characters, it's gonna be intense i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aedays/pseuds/aedays
Summary: it always starts the same - with jennie almost always the first one to send a quick text containing an address to a hotel, floor, and room number to wendy.or in which jennie is good at pushing down feelings while wendy is a whole ass mess who needs to slow down.friends with benefits au
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Jennie Kim/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 34





	love me at ungodly hour

it always starts the same - with jennie almost always the first one to send a quick text containing an address to a hotel, floor, and room number to wendy. jennie always rolls her eyes every time she receives a thumbs up emoji from wendy as a reply but deep down she has always found it a little bit endearing.

just a little bit.

jennie is ready and all showered by the time wendy arrives and then it’s straight to business. an exchange of smiles and then it’s off to wendy lying jennie down to the bed as they indulge themselves in a heated make out session to get each other going.

sometimes, depending on wendy’s mood, wendy will go straight to fervently kissing jennie’s neck instead of her lips. it’s the blonde haired girl’s habit to bite, suck, and lick in order, leaving jennie with bruises all over her neck.

it’s a pain in the ass to conceal in the morning but tonight, jennie’s neck is wendy’s canvas with her mouth painting everything it touches purple.

jennie loves it whenever wendy gets like this, combining aggressiveness with intense authority, rendering jennie unable to properly walk the next morning. no other person has made her feel deeply satiated after a long night of fucking except wendy who’ll have her on all fours, tied to the bed, on the floor, or against the wall.

thank god for sound-proofed hotel walls.

-

the first time they meet, it’s at jennie’s best friend irene’s bridal shower. it’s a simple affair, nothing too wild as most people would expect from a bunch of women in their late 20 somethings gathered in a single place to celebrate the last moments of their friend’s freedom before a life of marriage a.k.a. prison.

jennie is not a pessimistic person but she’s a skeptic when it comes to the topic of marriage. she’s been in a number of relationships, yes, but only few lasted long-term as jennie believes it’s not yet the right time to tie herself down with someone. when’s the right time for her is not still not something she likes to think about. marriage is messy, with her parents’ divorce as her prime example on why she’s not too keen on the topic. there’s still a lot of new and exciting things to do before she allows herself to settle down.

but alas, her own personal thoughts will not stop her from making sure her best friend will have the time of her life with this party. 

she’s in the middle of preparing the snacks when she hears a voice coming from behind her.

“do you need help?”

jennie jumps a bit which causes her to spill some of the chips on the floor but the other person is quick to apologize.

“oh, hey, sorry did i startle you? irene told me to come over here and help with the preparations.” the blonde haired girl crouches down and starts picking up the fallen chips on the floor. jennie stays silent as she observes the newcomer. blonde hair, leather jacket, white t-shirt, the tightest of jeans, and combat boots.

jennie is somehow reminded of james dean, with the girl’s unbothered stance and the ever present dreamy look in her eyes. she sticks out like a sore thumb in the room but jennie’s interest is piqued.

she does not notice how she’s been staring far too long than what would normally be accepted until wendy starts waving her hands in front of jennie. “hello? are you okay?” the blonde girl asks.

shaking her head to compose herself, jennie flashes a small smile. “i’m so sorry about that. i’m jennie,” she says as she raises her left hand for a proper introductory handshake. the other girl returns her smile, “it’s nice to meet you, jennie. you can call me wendy.”

normally, jennie is always good at meeting new people. she might be an introvert but she enjoys new company. it’s natural for her to ease right in to a conversation with a stranger without the awkwardness. apparently, there are some rare exceptions.

like the girl in front of her.

she can’t pinpoint why she’s suddenly conscious of every action she makes in front of the girl. she clears her throat and reaches over to the glass of water on top of the table. “i’m almost done here but you can go ahead and make the punch if you don’t mind. ingredients are on the pantry back at the kitchen and please don’t put booze in it,” jennie says before drinking.

“why not?”

“we’ll save it for later when everyone’s done saying their speeches. the last time we did this, joy, our friend, threw up in the middle of giving her speech for chaeyoung’s bridal shower. i don’t know how she managed to sneakily drink seven shots of tequila while the others were taking their turns with the speeches,” jennie sighs and shakes her head in memory of her friend.

“gotcha. we’ll save the booze for the after party then.” and with that, wendy gives her a wink and walks towards the kitchen. jennie starts walking towards the couch too to get some rest but she sees wendy turning around to face her again. she raises an eyebrow.

“by the way, jennie, it’s nice to meet you. you look really pretty in your dress.”

jennie’s world is shaken upside down but she’ll never admit that to anyone.

-

it seems like wendy will never stop surprising jennie with whatever she decides to do with her body. tonight, wendy commands jennie to strip down and position herself on all fours, hands and knees on the bed, as soon as she enters the hotel room.

jennie, like the good bottom she is, does it without any hesitation as she anticipates for what will happen next. she hears rustling behind her and assumes it’s wendy taking her clothes off. it takes a few more seconds before she feels wendy pull her gently so she’s positioned at the edge of the bed. the next thing she feels is wendy’s tongue between her legs. it’s warm and the sensation shocks her for a bit before pleasure starts kicking in.

the way wendy’s eating her out makes her feel like she’s the blonde girl’s first meal for today. it might probably be true with how wendy’s enthusiastically sucking on her clit with fingers positioned to spread jennie’s lips for better access.

she’s so goddamn wet but she’s taking it all in, unable to stop herself from grinding against wendy’s face. she’s so close and wendy’s not showing any signs of stopping soon. there’s a vibrating sensation coming from wendy’s moans and it’s enough to trigger jennie’s release, with the intensity of her orgasm causing her to plop down on the bed. little shocks of pleasure course through her body and she rides it out until she’s able to come down from her high.

“i’m not yet done with you,” she hears wendy say. the seriousness attached to the other girl’s tone does not go unnoticed. usually, wendy is playful whenever she says stuff like this in bed. jennie pushes herself up and turns towards wendy. they stare at each other for a few moments before wendy speaks again. “i said i’m not yet done. hands and knees on the bed. now.”

jennie obeys and pushes her questions down for now. this time, she hears the sound of footsteps. she does not dare look back on whatever wendy might be doing. besides, she’s in it for the surprises wendy always brings.

this time, wendy hops on the bed and positions herself behind jennie. there’s a bit more rustling before jennie yelps as soon as she feels what wendy’s wearing. “is that-”

“tell me if you want to stop.”

_no fucking way is she stopping this._

she arches her back to further bring her ass up. it’s the go signal wendy needs before entering jennie slowly to let her adjust to the new sensation. it’s of decent size, nothing too crazy, but there’s still a bit of a burn as she feels herself being stretched out. it’s not too painful but it’s not the most comfortable feeling either. a deep breath and then jennie tells wendy to start moving.

a few gentle strokes and then it’s all roughness and deep thrusts which is exactly what jennie expected from wendy. she knows the girl’s been a little rougher in handling her tonight as compared to their previous sessions. she can ask later, when she doesn’t feel like all the blood from her system is rushing to her head due to the overwhelming sensations she’s feeling.

she might have an idea on what’s causing this, though.

the sound of jennie’s heavy breathing and loud moans combined with the wet slap of each thrust from wendy fills the room. she’s so close and with a few more deep strokes, jennie comes for the second time tonight. it’s much more intense than the first one and by the end of her high, she’s sure she won’t be able to walk properly the next morning with how sore she feels.

“you good?” jennie asks as she lies down properly on the bed. she pulls the duvet over her body since she’s starting to get cold. from her position, she watches wendy as the other girl takes off everything she’s wearing before settling down next to her. wendy nods her head and asks the same thing.

they stay there, lying down next to each other for a few minutes. it’s wendy who breaks the silence.

“i saw her today.”

and with that, all of jennie’s suspicions on the events that happened tonight are finally confirmed.

“and how was it?” jennie asks, turning her body sideways to face wendy who’s still staring at the ceiling.

“i don’t know. i don’t want to say it’s okay, but it felt lighter than the last time i saw her,” wendy says. jennie doesn’t press for more questions. instead, she lets wendy talk at her own pace.

“i’m glad she’s doing good. she’s taking care of her kids, her husband, and enjoying her life in a mansion smack dab in the middle of one of seoul’s richest district. what more can she ask for right?”

wendy breathes in and exhales slowly. “she’s happy and that’s all that matters.” 

jennie watches wendy close her eyes. to any other person, they might see someone who’s about to sleep in peace. but to jennie, it’s easy to tell just how troubled wendy is with the slight crease on her forehead and how the uneven rise of her chest points to wendy’s effort in calming herself with counted breaths.

1…2…3…

a beat.

4…5…

“i still hate the fact that she’s not doing those things with me.”

jennie stares at wendy’s side profile until the latter finally falls asleep. she tries to ignore the ache in her chest as she watches a single tear fall from wendy’s right eye a few seconds before her sleep comes.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, i finally did it. enjoy this mess while i celebrate this personal achievement of finally having the courage to post one of my works. this is going to be a three-parter. please feel free to give out your thoughts so far, it would mean a lot to me. looking forward to it!


End file.
